


An Unexpected Find

by AlienofDoom



Series: Standoff in the Sands [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Rumours, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienofDoom/pseuds/AlienofDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey finds a relic from before her time and it leads her to overhear a conversation that will eventually changer her life forever.<br/>Based on rumours about The Force Awakens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Find

**Author's Note:**

> If things in here are based on rumours of things that might not be in the actual film, does Disney still own them? (Probably)  
> Also, spoilers... maybe. Don't read if you're super sensitive to things that may or may not be in The Force Awakens

She grunted as she finally popped the helmet out of the crevice in the deck where it had gotten lodged, presumably upon the ship's initial crashing.

She held up her new prize for inspection. It was more-or-less what she had expected. Stormtrooper. That much was immediately obvious. Twenty-seven to thirty-two years old. This specific intake valve used for the on-board oxygen systems was only ever used in those years. That meant Imperial. Even better.

All-in-all, not a bad find.

Flipping the helmet over, she peered inside – not really expecting much. Most of the time either womp rats or the inevitable grind of the sand was enough to wear down any of the electronics she was really interested in.

It was with a slight start of surprise then, that she noticed the internal communications system seemed more-or-less intact. Most likely, she realised, as a result of the way it had gotten itself stuck. It might take her a day or two to ensure all the hookups were resoldered correctly, and a couple to more days to separate the comm from the helmet without completely destroying either, but it was definitely salvageable.

A smile touched her face then. This wasn't just “not a bad find.” This was great. This was next month's food here. Once again she flipped the helmet, and this time she kissed the white plastic right above the band of black that served to separate the cranial housing from the faceplate.

“You, my friend, are a true lifesaver.”

She tossed the helmet back up through the small gap between the ceiling and the crumpled metal that used to be the door back to this small room, more of closet really, before shimming though the opening herself.

She spent another couple of minutes looking around, but her heart wasn't really in it. Most of the good stuff had been taken already. She'd only really found the helmet because of the relative inaccessibility of the closet compared to the rest of the ship. She'd barely managed to squeeze through herself, and she doubted any of the others who'd been to the wreck over the years had tried their luck, or if they had, she highly doubted they'd been able to make it through.

Most days she wouldn't have even bothered to try to get back there, but there had been that tickling in her brain that she'd been feeling more and more often lately. It had never really steered her wrong before, and so when she'd noticed that the tingling had intensified whenever her eyes had even just swept over the rusted metal that used to be a door, she went with it.

As she picked her way though the crumbling infrastructure of the Star Destroyer back towards her speeder, she kept stealing glances back at the helmet. It was just so perfect. So beautiful. This would show Montross. She could take care of herself just fine, thank you very much.

Eventually – after she had clambered over the last mound of junk and ducked under the final fallen girder – she came back out into the heat of the blazing sun hanging heavy in the sky. She knew Jakku was a hot planet – hotter than most every other planet she'd heard of – but it wasn't a hostile heat. At least not to her. To her it felt more like an embrace. It was reassuring to know that no matter what happened, Jakku's warmth would always be there to welcome her back.

And so, stepping out of the shaded interior of the spaceship brought an extra spring into her step, even moreso than that granted by her unexpected find. As she tied the helmet to the side of her speeder, she started whistling a tune she'd heard the Vicar singing at some point.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The comm finally sparked to life and static spilled forth for the first time in three decades. 

“Yes!” she jumped up and pumped a fist.

Her celebration was cut off when a sudden sound very different from white noise came out of the small unit.

“Trooper Leonis, you will cease and desist! Stand down!” the voice was female, authoritative and commanding.

“I'm sorry, sir. I can't do that,” a man this time.

“Leonis! Lower your weapon!”

“I'm sorry, Captain. What he's doing is _wrong._ This isn't.... this isn't what the Order stands for.”

“Trooper, I am in command here, and you will follow _my_ orders! Now. Stand! Down!”

And then nothing. For almost a whole minute she sat there, not daring to move, barely daring to breathe. She waited for the comm to click back to life, but nothing happened. Only the steady hiss of background radiation. She was just about ready to click her now-functional comm off when a new voice came over the channel, another man, but this voice was different... ragged was the only way she could think of to describe it.

“Captain,” the voice began, “take Leonis back to the ship. I'll deal with him and the other one –”

Before she even had a chance to think the action through, her hands were darting out and disconnecting the power line to the main unit. That voice chilled her. Something... something wasn't right about it. That tickling in her brain was back, but... different. Deeper maybe. Something was coming.

She had a very bad feeling about all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So just a little thing I wrote about Rey (because she seems pretty awesome) based on the rumours floating around. So “Trooper Leonis” is meant to be Finn (I'm going off the theory that he's a descendant of Zare Leonis from Rebels [which you should totally be watching if you're not]), “Captain” is Captain Phasma, the third guy is Kylo Ren (should we start just calling him Kylo now, since Ren is a title?), “the other one” is Poe Dameron, who I'm saying has been captured by the First Order at this point, and "Montross" and the "vicar" are the same character, who's supposedly played by Max von Sydow (I'm really just tossing everything we've heard into a blender and seeing what pops out at this point). I'm toying with the idea of doing a companion piece from Finn's point of view, but you know... We'll see how I feel.


End file.
